Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop
by stella7gem
Summary: People go to coffee shop to have coffee but they came here to fall in love. Song fic inspired by Landon Pigg's Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop.


Here is a one shot/ song fic inspired by Landon Pigg's Falling in Love in Coffee Shop. You should really download the song. It's really sweet. It's in an AT&T ommercial which is how I found it. I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone knows one or is one, please Pm me. So enjoy and review!

______________________________________________________________________________________

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling for you_

One should never start a piece of work with "It all started with…" but in Dan's eyes that's how this love story started. Those were the first words he read when he entered this coffee shop. And this coffee shop started their love.

Dan came here every week to recuperate from the stressful week at NYU. College would be no different from school. He would be at the top again. There were various overstuffed armchairs that didn't match all with small café tables. On the walls were paintings by college students that were just elementary enough not to be the next big thing but expressive enough to caress the intellectual artistic soul. The room smelt of knowledge and coffee. Pinned to the door were various fliers for protest and sit-ins, but also concerts and film festivals. An old poster for a Lincoln Hawk was taped up too, as a small reminder of home.

Dan had seen Manhattan, Queens and of course, Brooklyn, but to him, this was New York. Busy and hustling, but just peaceful and expressive enough for you to find comfort in your own little arm chair.

His fiction flourished here. No longer was he stuck in cages where his only subjects were his passing fancies. And they came so sparingly that it was a miracle he could write anything at all, before it was too late. So perhaps all he need was a good atmosphere and a decent cup of Joe. Life for him was at peace. Everything was where it should be.

Then, Blair Waldorf walked in.

_Yes  
There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

In she walked, like some unreal creature with a slight aura around her. An aura that said 'look but don't touch.' Dan had fit right into NYU. Like a puzzle piece that had been lost but then put into a different part of the puzzle where it worked but didn't quite fit. But then was eventually brought back to its home. But in his belonging, he had forgotten about Blair, Chuck and his unhappiness regarding to the Upper East Side.

But there she was. Coffee colored hair, designer clothes and doe eyed as ever. But she was softer. She commanded a presence but not the presence of a dictator she once had. She wasn't Queen B anymore. She wasn't even Blair Waldorf: Entrepreneur's girlfriend. She was just Blair Waldorf, college student. And suddenly, Dan wanted to know Blair Waldorf.

She ordered coffee and a pastry quietly and patiently waited for the beverage as she nibbled on the pastry. When it finally arrived she just took it and glided out the door. But she always looked front and center. Her eyes never wandered to see the décor. And she never noticed Dan.

But Dan just watched. He watched Blair Waldorf just like he had looked at the Upper East Side those years ago. Then he was back. Back to a freshman in high school. But now, he wasn't bitter or resentful, just back.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too _

She came in every week after that. She walked in and headed straight for the counter. She ordered coffee and chatted with the barista about his boyfriend and if he was single, she would try to set him up. He in turn would ask about her and every time she would say everything was fine. She always order a scone. But if there wasn't scones she would order a almond croissant.

He would always stop, put down his newspaper, book or laptop and just watch her. His obsession was getting ridiculous. It almost came to a point where he starting ordering almond croissants.

She came in for weeks and never noticed Dan. Perhaps it was always because he was watching. She was used to people watching her and now she just ignored it. So it came to one week when the ring of the door opening didn't ring. This was Dan's signal to look up. But today it didn't ring and Dan didn't look up, he just kept reading Catcher in the Rye. He was in the middle of tallying the number of phoneys said by Holden when he heard a voice.

"Humphrey?"

He looked up and saw Blair Waldorf staring down at him.

"Waldorf? Um hi! How are you? "

"Fine. Thank you." She said politely.

"Sit down if you want." He said gesturing over to chair across from him. She bit her lip, looked at him then at the chair and then at her watch. She seemed to consider it for a while but then the good in her won and she sat down. She tossed her hair and sighed.

"So Humphrey, how have you been?"

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do _

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

Evntually, they started meeting for coffee every week. The second week, she just walked in ordered coffee and went to sit across from him.

"Humphrey? You're still here?"

"Yes. I come here every week."

"Me too."

"I know."

Eventually the ice broke. He started ordering her coffee for her. She started asking about the classes she knew he was taking. He gave her books to read. He even moved once to see if she got confused. She did and then she went outside, to look for him, he liked to think. He, then, of course went back to his old seat and then proceeded to convince Blair she was seeing things. She stopped having to ask if anyone was sitting in that chair. It was her chair now.

"Dan. Put down the book and talk to me. Can't you see we have a crisis here?!"

"What? So Serena took off with Carter Baizen. What's the worst that could happen?"

"It's Carter Baizen. Shouldn't you be wallowing in self pity by now? Serena being your dream girl and all?"

"No. Not anymore."

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

This went on for weeks. He never told anyone. His secret rendezvous with Blair were his secret connection to the Upper East Side. He didn't talk to Serena anymore. She had discovered herself. She belonged in the spotlight, on catwalks. There was no more room for writers from Brooklyn, and he frankly, didn't like the glare from the spotlight anyhow. Jenny had become the Queen, but when she was with Dan, she was just Jenny Humphrey. Ever since the Chuck debacle, Vanessa had cleansed herself from the Upper East Side.

Vanessa was desperately vying for his attention. She asked him to film festivals, art shows even sports events, but he said no. Then just once, she asked to go to the coffeeshop. And then he said yes.

But the coffee shop was different with Vanessa. He ended up ordering Blair's drink and finding that their chair were taken. He just sat in a different chair and just nodded while Vanessa talked about her newest film idea. He finally interrupted her.

"So you know my Art History class? My teacher finally exploded. It was great."

"You take art history. You never told me."

This was correct. He had only told Blair. Blair knew all about his crazy Art History teacher. Blair knew it all. Blair knew him.

I think that possibly

Maybe I'm falling for you

It wasn't fair that she knew everything about him. He supposed he knew everything about her too. Now whenever she walked in, he didn't even look up. He just kept on reading. If was reading something long, he wouldn't order her coffee, just to buy himself some more time. If she wasn't coming, she called. But in the end, he kept the appointment because he liked it there, even alone. But most of the time she scammed of whatever she had to come have coffee with him. If he didn't show without leaving a message, she would leave him various texts and voicemails on etiquette of cancelling. She was routine. The week just didn't seem quite right without Sunday coffee.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"I see it's something incredible seeing as there is no caffeine next to you."

"Yup."

"So could you possibly, go and get it."

"Blair."

"Humphrey, I've been studying all night over finals and I just had my last one. I honestly have no energy to go all the way to the counter and actually reach into my perse, count money and give and then walk all the way back. I just can't."

"You seemed to make it here fine. Besides, didn't you have a thing?"

"Yeah, Chuck was having a brunch but I wanted to come here."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He wasn't happy…"

"Oh?"

"So Humphrey. How about that coffee?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

This was when he realized. He was in love with Blair Waldorf. The Blair Waldorf. But she had changed. He had changed too. She was softer and all though she was still bossy and sarcastic, she wasn't a textbook bitch anymore. He was still sarcastic, addicted to coffee and pining, but he had shaken off being judgmental. They somehow knew each other.

"Dan."

"Yeah?"

"Me and Chuck broke up."

"What?"

"He proposed and I said no."

"Why? You've been waiting for this forever."

"I did. I wanted this. But there he was, down on one knee and I just couldn't say yes. He's never here and he's always going on about business and I think he slept with his secretary."

"Do you love him?"

"I do, but for once, it's not enough."

"I'm sorry."

They spent the rest of the day together. Most of the time in the coffee shop. She just cried and cried and cried. But the barista didn't kick them out. He knew them, knew their story. She cried about Chuck and how she would never be able to find a man who she loved who was there for her. She was still scarred over Nate and would probably always have a thing for Chuck. He finally saw why Serena kept going back to Blair. She was on a platform where nothing could happen, but when it did, it was positively heartbreaking.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too  
Because  
Oh  
Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

Their relationship took a leap after that day. They started in meeting in other places. He dragged her to used book stores. She always begged not to go but he knew she loved them. In the end, she always found more to buy than he did.

She brought him to feed the ducks in central park. She brought special bread for them and no other bread would do. They once had to stop in six special pastry shops to find her bread. The ducks knew that this was special bread because they seemed to flock to her whenever she came. He had never liked the ducks. One had tried to viciously attack him when he was five. But she loved the ducks so he liked them too.

_  
If I didn't know you I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

It was another Sunday and Dan was heading to the coffee shop to meet Blair when he ran into another girl. A girl from his Journalism class. Apparently she had had her eye on him. This had never happened to Dan in his life so out of pure shock he said yes. Journalism girl grinned and flounced away.

He walked back in the coffeeshop still with an expression of shock.

"Humphrey. You're late. What happened to you?"

"I think I got asked out on a date."

Then the conversation filtered through awkwardly. Dan constantly asked traditional questions like 'How is your art history class?' or 'how is Serena?" But Blair just h ad one word answers and said nothing after. Halfway through she got up and excused herself and left.

Dan was at a loss for what to do. Last time he checked he hadn't done anything wrong so what had caused Blair to walk out. He had lived with Jenny, and she was one emotional child. So he just blamed it all on PMS.

He did go on the date with Journalism girl, whose name he later found out was June. But he preferred Journalism girl. She had been nice enough, but all the while when she told him about her thoughts about their teachers and different news anchors he kept comparing her to Blair.

Her hair was a duller version of the rich chocolate shade that Blair's had. She had green eyes that didn't seem quite right on her face and she was wearing a dress from Bergdorfs' which was yellow color. Blair had referred to it as a lemon meringue explosion.

The next week, after the aforementioned date with Journalism girl, Blair didn't show. He didn't know what had caused this but he knew it was his fault. So he called her up.

"Um, hi Blair. It's Dan. I don't really knew what I did wrong, and I know that's probably a bad way to start an apology but I'm sorry. So, yeah. Call me back."

Fifteen minutes, Blair walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said, smiling demurely.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

Throughout the week Dan simply could not get Blair out of his head. She was everywhere. In his classes, in his thoughts, in his dreams. Everywhere. Until it all came to a head the next Sunday.

"Hey, Blair."

"Yes?"

"So you're into this whole relationship, mushy, 'Gone with the Wind', 'Breakfast at Tiffanys' kind of thing, right?"

She just stared at him. He didn't need to ask her that. She knew every line from Audrey Hepburn's every movie. Nobody loved romance more than Blair Waldorf, except maybe Cupid himself.

"Right." She said slowly, eying him strangely.

"Well its about this girl."

"You've never mentioned any girl before. Especially in any of your stories, which we both know is your outlet of expression."

"That you've seen. I don't you you everything. Only what I choose to. And you really shouldn't assume things like that…"

"Humphrey."

"Ok, right."

"So there's this girl…"

"Right, and I just can't get her out of my head. She's everywhere."

"Well Humphrey, it sounds like you're in love with her."

"Love, huh?"

"Humphrey. You of all people should know. So have you made a move?"

"No."

"Well then you should."

Then he kissed her and by some miracle, she kissed back. At that moment, Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey fell in love in a coffee shop.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while  
All of the while it was you_

_________________________________________________________________________________

So there it is. This is a one shot. So please review. I really appreciate it.


End file.
